cowfordsteampunksocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Development Part 2
Things to ask yourself when creating a Persona: Mannerisms (check where applicable) 1. Is the persona basically negative when facing new things? A.Suspicious? B.Hostile? C.Scared? D.Enthusiastic? 2. Is the persona holding on to something in the past? 3. Can he or she forgive? 4. Is the persona a pessimist or an optimist? 5. Does the persona always rationalize errors? 6. How Does the persona accept disasters and failures? 7. Does the persona want to project an image of a: A.younger, B.older, C.more important person? 8. Does they want to be visible or invisible? 9. Does the persona Persona feel self-righteous? A.Revengeful? B.Contemptuous? 10. How are the Persona's gestures? A.Vigorous? B.Weak? C.Controlled? D.Compulsive? E.Energetic? F.Sluggish? 11. Is the persona peaceful, or temperamental? 12. Does the persona like to suffer? 13. Like to see other people suffering? 14. What does the persona like to ridicule? 15. What Does the persona find stupid? 16. What is the persona's Persona's weaknesses? A.Hubris? B.Pride? C.Controlling? 17. How badly Does the persona want to obtain their life objectives? 18. How Does the persona pursue them? 19. Is the persona's Persona aware of who they are? A.Strengths? B.Weaknesses? C.Idiosyncrasies? D.Capable of self-irony? 20. Is the persona's Persona pragmatic? A. Responsible? B.All action? C.A visionary? D.Passionate? E.Quixotic? 21. Is the person's Persona street-smart, A.book-smart, B.intelligent, C.intellectual, D.slow-witted? 22. What is the persona's manners like? 23. What is their type of hero? 24. Whom Does the persona hate? 25. How is their sense of humor? 26. Does the persona have a sense of humor? 27. How does the persona react to stress situations? A.Defensively? B.Aggressively? C.Evasively? D.Flexible? 28. Does the persona drink? 29..Does the persona take drugs? 30. How is the persona's imagination? A.Daydreaming a lot? B.Worried most of the time? C.Living in memories? 31. How does the persona see themselves: as smart, as intelligent, uneducated? 32. How does the persona feel about death? 33. How does the persona feel about killing, battle? 34. Would the persona die for someone? 35. What does the persona tend to carry in their pockets? 36. What drives the persona ? 37. What is the persona's greatest achievement? 38. What is the persona's greatest loss? 39. What is the persona's greatest strength and weakness? 40. How does the persona relate to their appearance? 41. How does the persona wear their clothing? A.Style? B.Quality? 42. What Does the persona's home look like? A.Personal taste? B.Clothing? C.Hair? D.Appearance? 43. What social groups and activities does the persona attend? 44. What role Does the persona like to play? 45. What role Does the persona actually play, usually? 46. What Does the persona Persona want most? 47. What Does the persona need really badly, compulsively? 48. What Is the persona willing to do, to sacrifice, to obtain? 49. How does their education and intelligence – or lack thereof - reflect in their speech pattern, vocabulary, and pronunciations? Physical 1. Is the persona a sick? 2. Does the persona have some sort of physical defect? A.What caused it? B.Does the persona have a particular quirk? 3. What about size?: A.Weight? B.Posture? 4. How Does the persona feel about their physical body? 5. What about voice? A.Pitch? B.Strength? C.Tempo and rhythm of speech? D.Pronunciation? E.Accent? 6. What are the prevailing facial expressions? A.Sour? B.Cheerful? C.Dominating? D.Neutral? 'Family ' 1. Brothers, sisters? 2. Who does the persona like? A.Why? B.What Does the persona despise about their siblings? 3. Did the persona feel rejection or affection as a child? 4. Does the persona have children? 5. How Does the persona feel about their parental role? A. About the children? B. How do the children relate? 6. Their mother? A. How Does the persona think of her? B. What Does the persona hate? C. Love? D. What influence - literal or imagined - did the mother have? 7. What type of discipline was your Persona subjected to at home? A. Strict? B. Lenient? C. Balanced? 8. What was the economic status of their family? 9. Were they overprotected as a child? Sheltered? 10. Were you educated in your upbringing? 11. What does the persona think of their father? 12. What does the persona hate and love about him? 13. What influence - literal or imagined - did the father have? 14. Where did the persona grow up? 15. Who is the persona's Companion? 16. How Does the persona relate to him or her? 17. How Did the persona make their choice? 18. Who is the most important person in the persona's life? 'Background ' 1. Did the persona graduate? A. High-School? B. College? 2. Did the persona like school? A. Teachers? B. Schoolmates? 3. Did the persona travel? A. Where? B. Why? C. When? 4. Does the persona have a lifetime goal? 5. Does the persona have any interesting memories? 6. Does the persona have any secrets? 7. If so, Is the persona holding them back? 8. Was the persona involved at school? A. Sports? B. Clubs? C. Debate? D. Was the persona unconnected to any activity? 9. What was the persona's childhood dreams? 10. If the persona could change the past, what would they change? 11. What does the persona do for a living? 12. How does the persona see their profession? 13. What does the persona like about it? 14. What does the persona dislike about it? 15. What was the most exciting thing in the persona's past? 16. What was the persona's deepest impressive political or social, national or international, events experienced? 17. What was the persona's deepest disillusions? 18. When was the most important event in the persona's life? 19. Where does the persona live, or has lived? 20. For how long did the persona live there? 21. Who are the persona's friends? 22. Who are the persona's 'ideal' partner's / companions? 23. What are their hobbies and interests? 24. What did the persona find abroad? 25. What does the persona remember? 26. Who are the persona's associates Category:Article